Lemon Fics Wow
by Guido0
Summary: Aquí crearé los Lemon Fics de Wow que se me vallan ocurriendo 1er Fic: Recuerdan aquella noche dónde Shandris y Guido se acostaron en "La 3er Guerra narrada por un alto elfo"? Bueno, acá está más detallada Disfruten :) 2do Fic: Las pocas noches que tienen libres Shandris y Guido, las aprovechan muy bien
1. Aquella noche

Aquella gran noche  
Ella no puede más y se larga a llorar. Ahí me calmo, no es justo para ella.  
-Lo siento- trato de tranquilizarla- soy un egoísta, debo quedarme contigo.  
-No- responde, aunque sigue llorando- tienes que seguir con tu vida.  
-No podría-.  
Ella deja de llorar.  
-Creo que se como salirme de los Centinelas, le tengo que pedir un favor a una amiga. Se va a solucionar.  
La beso. Es un beso apasionado. Nos abrazamos. La miro, nos reímos. Le meto la lengua en su boca.  
Le beso el cuello. Ella grita de placer. Le saco su manto de guardiana del bosque.  
Ella me saca mi túnica. Le retiro su armadura y aparecen sus pechos. Son grandes y lindos.  
Los toco, los acaricio. Ella sigue gimiendo del placer. Acerco mi boca a ellos y los chupo. Estoy un rato así hasta que ella me detiene y me besa. Yo la beso en el cuello. Luego me saca mi armadura y quedo en bóxers. Acaricia mi cuerpo mientras murmura que le gustan mis músculos.  
Estamos así un rato y nos besamos cada tanto. Ella mueve su mano por todo mi cuerpo, acariciandolo, hasta que toca mi entre pierna. Sonríe y me sigue acariciando durante un rato. Lentamente me saca los bóxers. Y grita de la emoción.  
-Guau.-dice-Guido, ¡es enorme!  
Si. Una vez me la había medido, 22 cm sin erección y 30 con ella.  
Se acerca y lo besa. Es mi turno de gritar de placer. Empieza a lamerlo y chuparlo. Se siente demasiado bien. Demasiado bien. La dejo hacer por unos minutos.  
Le levanto la cara y la beso de nuevo en el cuello y en sus senos. Ella los pone en el medio de mi pene y los empieza a mover con fuerza. ¡Que placer!  
-Mas rápido- gimo.  
Luego se apoya su entre pierna en mi cara y yo empiezo a lamerla. Se siente bien y ella da señales de sentir lo mismo, con grititos de satisfaccion.  
Luego se da vuelta y nos seguimos besando mientras que con una mano acaricia mi pene. Pone su vagina sobre él y empieza a subir y bajar su trasero, una y otra vez, mientras yo lamo sus senos.  
Gritamos de placer juntos. Se inclina para besarme y luego yo lamo su cuello.  
-Mas fuerte, mas fuerte.  
Se puede poner muy salvaje cuando hacemos el amor.  
-Si, adentro, adentro. ¡Siiiii!  
Se levanta, con cara de placer. Nos tumbamos de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras nos acariciamos el uno al otro.  
Pero sólo es un recreo.  
Se pone en 4 patas y me atrae hacia ella. Apoyo mi pene sobre su trasero y lo arrastro. Finalmente lo introduzco en él. Gritamos de placer.  
Estamos un rato así mientras yo muevo mi pene en ella.  
-Más rápido, más fuerte-grita.  
Mientras, con mi magia arcana, he conseguido un par de botellas. Una es de salsa de chocolate y la otra de crema batida.  
Levanto a Shandris y la dejo sobre la cama. Uso las botellas por todo su cuerpo y empiezo a lamer lentamente las salsas. Ella gime de placer. La dejo sin salsa de ningun tipo excepto su vagina. Me agacho y empiezo a lamer.  
Ya no queda salsa pero yo sigo lamiendo y lamiendo mientras me masturbo para conservar la erección.  
-Si, justo ahí- dice Shandris, gimiendo.  
Me levanto despues de un rato y ella me coloca salsa en mi miembro. Y empieza a chupar, mete todo mi pene en su boca. ¡Dios, que no termine nunca este momento!  
Nos besamos durante un largo rato. Luego se acuesta y abre sus piernas. Meto todo mi pene en su vagina.  
-Oh dios,¡Es enorme!  
Y gritamos de placer. Y sigo moviendo mi pene adentro suyo, mientras le beso el cuello.  
-Más adentro, ¡Más adentro!  
La obedezco. Siento algo raro en mi pene, estoy por tener un orgasmo. Y parece que ella también porque me insiste que siga.  
-Ahhhh- gritamos, mientras que tenemos un orgasmo y mi esperma corre por toda su vagina.  
Saco mi pene y ella lo limpia con su boca mientras comenta que es sabroso.  
La vuelvo a besar y nos seguimos acariciando nuestras partes toda la noche.  
Amo mucho a Shandris.


	2. Rutina Sexual

Una cuestión de rutina

Si Shandris no está agotada terminamos haciéndolo.  
Generalmente empezamos acariciandonos el uno al otro, suavemente. Luego nos besamos durante 15 minutos al menos. Se que sus favoritos son en el cuello. Me gusta lamer su suave piel.  
Luego, nos vamos a nuestra habitación, dónde nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro, léntamente. Siempre terminamos yo en bóxers y ella desnuda.  
Me gusta empezar con algo simple así que nos besamos un rato y yo empiezo a acariciar sus senos. Luego empiezo a besar su pecho y lamer su cuerpo. Ella lo goza, sabe que siempre mi intención es que ella goce, no yo. Siempre la tengo a ella en consideración, porque la amo y la respeto.  
Continuo besándola y bajando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su vagina. Allí empiezo a lamer. Sin asco, meto mi lengua adentro suyo. Sin asco, porque la amo. Ella gime de placer. Se encontrar su púnto débil, y es mi lengua. Adora que bese su cuello y lama su vagina. Lo adora.  
Me gusta el gusto de su vagina. Como ella es una fanática de la limpieza siempre se encuentra higienizada y su vagina tiene un gusto natural, un poco ácido. Pero adoro es gusto. Sus secreciones vaginales inundan mi boca y yo me relamo.  
La beso y ella me empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo. Le gusta mucho que sea un musculoso. Tambien sabe encontrar mi punto débil. Y son sus manos.  
Ella empieza a acariciar mi entrepierna. Lentamente baja mis boxers. Siempre pega un gritito de satisfaccion al ver mi enorme pene. Más de una vez me pregunto como hice para tenerlo así, pero yo jamás le contesto. Sólo le sonrío.  
Lo empieza acariciando y luego, de a poco, comienza a juguetear un poco. Besa la punta, babea el cuerpo, lame mis pelotas. Adoro que haga eso, mis pelotas son muy sensibles a su lengua. Gozo mucho con eso.  
Luego de un rato en el que ella suele masturbarme (cabe aclarar que adoro eso), la levanto simulando ser un oso y la arrojo sobre la cama. Ella sonríe pícaramente porque sabe lo que voy a hacer.  
Me inclino hacia ella y, mientras la beso, meto mi dedo índice a través de su vagina. Ella grita por el placer y me acaricia el pene con una mano. A veces, usa esa mano para masturbarse sola mientras yo le meto mi lengua por el ano, que tambien sabe rico. Adoro hacerla gozar.  
Luego de "entrar en calor", empieza lo bueno. Generalmente me acuesto y ella sobre mí, haciendo un perfecto 69. En esos casos, lamo su vagina de nuevo y, con mi magia arcana, proyecto un pene que le introduzco lentamente en el ano, mientras que ella me lame todo el pene y a veces, para mi disgusto y placer, mi ano. No me gusta admitirlo, pero sabe lamer muy bien mi ano.  
Luego, se arroja al piso en 4 patas, usando un dedo para abrir el ano un poco. Sabe que no me resisto a eso. Me arrojo sobre ella y le meto todo mi pene mientras ella grita del placer. Yo no me resisto y le cacheteo el lindo trasero que tiene. Ella se levanta sin separarse de mi y yo le beso el cuello mientras le acaricio su seno.  
-¡Ay, Dios, Elune, la Luz, o quien sea, que placer!- gime.  
Yo sé lo que hago así que estamos un rato en esa posición ya que su ano es una de sus partes mas sensibles.  
Entre posicion y posicion descansamos un poco, nos tumbamos y nos acariciamos nuestras partes el uno al otro. Hay veces en las que me masturbo porque eso la excita. A mi tambien me excita mucho cuando ella se empieza a meter los dedos en la vagina y me los pasa por la boca.  
Más tarde se acuesta con las piernas abiertas, ya que sabe que es mi posición favorita. Arremeto salvajemente contra ella, loco por amor. Adoramos el sexo salvaje y fuerte. Ella grita como loca, se pone muy animal cuando lo hacemos.  
Llega el momento. Nuestros orgasmos duran mucho y son placenteros. Debe ser porque somos elfos.  
-Shan- le aviso mientras ella gime del placer- estoy cerca  
-Yo también - responde.  
Nos separamos y ella se sienta en el piso mientras agarra un objeto para sustituir a mi pene, al cual masturbo.  
-Dame todo lo que tengas- grita desaforada.  
Todo lo que tenga. Me masturbo con mas prisa hasta que lo siento. El orgasmo ocurre por todo mi cuerpo. El esperma sale como un disparo desde mi pene y le da de lleno en toda la cara mientras ella tambien tiene un orgasmo y sus secresiones vaginales salen disparadas tambien.  
Ella se relame con gusto.  
- Yumi- dice, pervertidamente.  
Me limpia el pene a lengüetazos y luego se traga todo el semen que tiene en su cara. Yo le limpio la vagina de sus dulces secresiones. Y la beso, nos pasamos la lengua por la boca, en un último deseo sexual.  
La amo.  
Esa es nuestra rutina sexual.


	3. Un Recreito

Un recreo antes de la aventura

Yo, me dirijo,exhausto despues de todo un día entrenando, a mi sauna privada seguido de Shandris quien lentamente se va quitando su manto.  
Entro y me quito mi ropa quedando en bóxers. Ella se desnuda y aroja agua al carbón. El vapor nos calienta y nos da modorra. Pero yo quiero un recreito antes de lo que vamos a hacer mañana así que la beso. Ella lo entiende y me acaricia el pene.  
La beso en el cuello y ella grita. Le meto la lengua en la boca hasta llegar a su garganta. Le lamo la punta de sus senos y los succiono.  
Me saco los bóxers y ella empieza a chuparme el pene y a lamerme las pelotas mientras con una mano se masturba. Como lo gozo.  
Me recuesto y ella me hace una paja turca con su seno.  
-Más rápido- le pido.  
Ella obedece. Que buena es en estas cosas. La levanto y la beso. Luego la acuesto y le empiezo a lamer la vagina a lengüetazos desenfrenados. Gime del placer. Lentamente me levanto y le introduzco mi enorme pene adentro. Ella grita de la emoción. Y voy aumentando la velocidad mientras que con una mano le acaricio los senos.  
Estamos así durante un rato. Luego le pido un descanso y nos sentamos. Mientras agrego mas carbón al fuego ella me masturba con sus 2 manos ya que con una no le alcanza. Mi pene es muy grande. 30 centimetros mide, alcanza y sobra para hacer gozar a mi chica. 30 cm.  
Luego la hago ponerse en 4 patas y le introduzco mi enorme pene adentro. Ella grita que es demasiado grande, que valla mas rápido o que quiere que le bese el cuello. Yo obedezco a mi chica. Le golpeo repetidamente su trasero para que sienta que es una perra mala y que hace lo que yo digo. Eso la pone como loca y pide más. Es mi loca perra mala.  
-Eres una mala chica, eres una mala chica- le grito- te gusta mi enorme pene, te gusta, lo sé-  
-Ay sí, Guido, mas adentro, quiero tus 30 cm adentro mío. YA!  
Aceleramos el proceso. Ella sigue gimiendo como una loca. Dios que bien se siente.  
-Estoy cerca Shan.  
-Sí, Sí!-grita desaforadamente- Vamos quiero que tu enorme pene eyacule en toda mi cara.  
Nos separamos y ella se acuesta mientras yo uso mis manos para masturbar mi enorme pene. Más rápido. Siento mi esperma.  
Y sale, como un disparo. Le da de lleno en toda la cara. Ella se relame de satisfacción y comienza a limpiarse mientras comenta que cada día esta más rico. Al terminar me limpia el cuerpo de semen, secreciones y sudor con su lengua. Eso me excita más y le pido un 69.  
Nos recostamos y empiezo a lamer su vagina y ella mi enorme pene. Adoro ese gustito ácido. Sigo lamiendo hasta que me doy cuenta que tengo muy cerquita a su hermoso culo. Así que cambio de posición y empiezo a meterle mi lengua por todo su ano mientras que la masturbo con mis manos. Ella lo goza y, con un grito, expulsa muchas secreciones que me trago. Mi enorme pene también tiene su orgasmo pero ahora adentro de su boca. Todo mi esperma sale adentro suyo y ella se llena la boca con él. Se lo traga también y me limpia el pene.  
Para terminar lamo todo su cuerpo y lo limpio. No me importa si lo que chupo es sudor, semen o secreciones. Luego juntamos nuestras lenguas en un beso y nos pasamos todo. Es una combinación agradable que sabe agridulce. Fue un lindo recreo.


	4. Regalo de Cumpleaños

Regalo de Cumpleaños

Entramos a la casa para una sorpresita. Subimos a la habitación. Nos besamos apasionadamente y nos acariciamos. Mis manos bajan a sus muslos y sonreimos.

Empiezo lentamente a sacar su manto y dejarla en ropa interior. Ella hace lo mismo con mi capa y mi armadura, quedo en boxers. Ella acaricia mi entrepierna, grito de emocion. La ereccion crece rapidamente. Ella se relame y me los quita. Empieza a lamer, chupar y saborear mi enorme miembro mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

Estamos asi un rato hasta que eyaculo en su cara. Ella se la limpia a lenguetazos y yo la beso. Luego le saco su ropa interior. Bajo lentamente mi cabeza y le practico el hermoso arte del cunilingus y el anilingus que consiste basicamente en morder, lamer, masturbar y chupar su clìtoris y su ano. Sabe muy rico y ella grita de emocion. Me despeina y eso me descontrola. Le meto mi lengua entera. Le provoco un orgasmo y todos sus fluidos vaginales van a parar a mi boca. ¡Riquisimo! Nos besamos durante rato.

Luego se centra en mí y me masturba. Primero con una mano, luego la otra y despues con ambas mientras me lame mis pelotas. Adoro que me lama las pelotas. Se siente muy bien. Esta vez está preparada y recibe un disparo de leche condensada adentro de su boca.

Ahora descansamos un rato, nos besamos y acariciamos. Es una corta tregua porque la agarro y la coloco encima mío y hacemos el 69. Le lamo todo el clítoris y ella se mete mi enorme miembro de 30 cm en su garganta, enterita. Otro orgasmo y ambos nos llenamos de fluidos y semen.

Basta de juego previo. Se acomoda y abre sus piernas.

-Grrr- me llama.

Me abalanzo y se lo meto todo. Ella grita de excitación. Alternamos rápidas sacudidas con lentas movidas. Estamos así un rato hasta que eyaculo adentro suyo.

-La sensacion de tu esperma adentro mío...-gime

Se queda sin palabras.

Volteo a mi perrita y se la meto por el ano. Ambos gemimos del placer. El estilo perrito es su favorito. Yo soy un perro bien macho, le doy duro y parejo. Bien por atrás, bien por atrás. Ella se trata de levantar y yo le toco sus tetas mientras le beso el cuello y le doy cada vez mas fuerte.

-Si, eyacula en mí otra vez- grita.

Cumplo sus deseos.

Descansamos un rato alternando masturbacion con besos en el cuello y sexo oral.

Última etapa. Mi estilo favorito es el misionero. Así que como perra obediente se acuesta y yo le meto mi pene de 30 centimetros enterito. Mis pelotas chocan contra su clìtoris lo que aumenta sus gritos. Así estamos un rato hasta que nos separamos. Le hago sexo oral y me masturbo. Cuando libera por ùltima vez los ricos fluidos apuro la eyaculación y con mi semen le escribo en sus pechos "Feliz Cumpleaños". La limpio de sudor, secreciones y semen, mucho semen calentito y salado con mi lengua. Nos besamos con la lengua y nos pasamos todo. TODO. Me trago mi propio semen y ella sus secreciones pero no nos importan son riquisimos. Y nos amamos. Si hay amor, lo demas no importa nada.


	5. Nuestra Propia Fiestita

Nuestra Propia "Fiestita"  
Estamos alcoholizados, fumados y drogados pero somos jovenes, podemos con todo y esto es lo que queremos ahora.  
Revengius y yo besamos a nuestras novias Nathinda y Shandris. Son besos apasionados, llenos de amor, que instigan a otras cosas. Empieza la acción.  
Las besamos en el cuello, eso las hace gritar de placer, el cuello es una de las zonas mas erógenas de la mujer. Yo conozco otras.  
Los 4 nos desnudamos mientras nos besamos.  
-Revengius- le dice Nathinda- adoro tu espada.  
Una espada de 25 cm. Ella se agacha y empieza a sacarle filo con la lengua.  
Yo prefiero bajar hasta mi Shan y besarle los pechos. Lamerlos, morderlos, jugar con ellos y poco a poco bajar hasta mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, su exquisito clítoris. Adoro el sabor de su vagina. Podria pasar una noche entera lamiendola y tragandome sus secreciones como ya he hecho. Ella y Revengius gritan de placer cuando Nathinda y yo los servimos.  
Cambio de roles. En cuanto Revengius eyacula sobre la linda cara de su novia y yo me trago mucha secrecion, Revengius empieza a masturbar suavemente a Nathinda mientras le susurra cosas romanticas al oido y Shan mete mi pene de 30 cm entre sus enormes pechos y empieza a moverlos. ¡Por Belore!¡Qué placer! Siento mi semen fluyendo por mi pena y terminando en sus pechos mientras oigo el grito acompañado del orgasmo de Nathinda. Me he acostumbrado al sabor asi que yo mismo limpio a Shan de mi exquisito, salado y muy calentito semen. Luego nos besamos.  
Un poco de 69 no le hace mal a nadie, siempre lo he dicho. Así que las perras se acuestan arriba de sus machos y empiezan a darle. Dale que te dale estamos así un rato. Nuevos orgasmos y se termina el juego previo.  
Revengius introduce su pene adentro del ano de Nathinda y yo hago lo mismo con la vagina de Shandris.  
Orgía.  
Nos acomodamos de tal forma que Shandris y Nathinda pueden besarse y jugar con sus pechos y lenguas. Que cachondo me pongo de solo pensarlo... ¿Pensarlo? ¡LO ESTOY VIENDO! Que caliente. Nunca habia estado en una orgía y me arrepiento de ese error.  
Llega el orgasmo y mi semen corre por el útero de mi prometida. El ano de Nathinda esta lleno de leche condensada.  
Nathinda se pone en 4 patas a lamer el pene de Revengius y yo sin pensarlo me abalanzo sobre ella, dispuesto a penetrarla. Revengius ni se mosque. Yo alzo a mi Shan y empiezo a lamerle el clítoris otra vez mientras le doy muy fuerte a Nathinda. Se siente calentito y cómodo. Orgasmo otra vez.  
Ahora Shandris se pone arriba de Revengius para que le penetre el ano, yo me subo arriba de ellos y penetro su vagina. Nathinda coloca su entrepierna en la boca de Revengius y estamos asi un rato.  
Ahora hacemos un intercambio de parejas. Yo empiezo a lamer todo el clítoris de Nathinda mientras mi Shan le saborea el enorme pene de 25 cm a Revengius. Nathinda no sabe nada mal y se deja dominar. En 2 minutos la tengo chupandome mi enorme pene de 30 cm llegando hasta su garganta dónde eyaculo.  
Ahora abro sus piernas y le entro como si no hubiera mañana. Mi amigo hace lo mismo pero con el ano de Shan.  
Mucho placer, otro orgasmo.  
Ahora un poco de morbo. Les damos juguetes eróticos a nuestras perras para que nos complazcan. Ellas empiezan a juguetear entre ellas mientras nos masturbamos, que cachondo me pongo. Luego decidimos probar algo nuevo.  
Nunca lo hemos intentado pero estamos tan ebrios que no importa ya. Se colocan penes especiales en sus vaginas pero con el miembro hacia afuera y... NOS PENETRAN.  
Puede sonar contrario a mi orientación sexual pero... ¡QUE PLACER! Revengius y yo tenemos un orgasmo por el placer que producen las penetraciones y las masturbaciones. Ambos nos tragamos nuestro semen.  
Llego la última parte, hora de nuestras posiciones favoritas. Shandris se acuesta y yo le meto mi pene de 30 cm para hacer el "Misionero", Revengius, en cambio, prefiere el "Perrito" y les entramos tan duro y parejo pero con tanto placer que sus gritos deben haber despertado a medio Theramore.  
Es hora de terminar. Acostamos a nuestras perritas y nos hacemos una paja. Nos masturbamos con tanto placer que eyaculamos un montón. Llenamos de leche las bocas de nuestras novias. Yo tranquilamente bajo y la ayudo a limpiarse con mi lengua. Luego nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos. Revengius hace algo parecido.  
"Lo que puede llegar a hacer uno cuando es joven, está con amigos y está enamorado..." es lo último que pienso, antes de que el sueño me venza.


	6. Un Mejor Regalo

Un Mejor Regalo

Subimos a nuestra habitación y en un segundo, luego de un beso rápido, me tira sobre la cama y me ata a los extremos. Soy su prisionero.  
Empieza con un strip-dance. Bailando se quita su manto y se queda con su armadura. Se acerca a mi y apoya su culo en mi entrepierna y empieza a moverla. Yo me desespero y trato de liberarme pero no puedo hacer nada, estoy atrapado. Ella sonríe y se saca el resto. Queda completamente desnuda.  
Salta sobre la cama y yo trato otra vez de liberarme, sin exito. Ahora acerca su vagina a mi boca y me ordena lamer. Y yo lamo. Yo lamo, chupo, muerdo y jugueteo con su vagina  
-Ay, Ay si!- gime del placer.  
Mi boca se llena de sus fluidos y me los hace tragar como una madre que le da una fea medicina a un hijo. Luego me desnuda lentamente hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Empieza a acariciar mis boxers. Dios que placer. Trato de liberarme otra vez pero los nudos estan ajustados. Menea su culo sobre mis boxers. Me excita tanto que la erección rompe mi ropa interior dejándo al miembro de 30 cm al descubierto.  
-Yupi- se relame.  
Y ella tambien hace su trabajo. Lame, chupa, toquetea y masturba a un miembro demasiado grande para ella. Luego de un rato se lo mete en su boca todo lo que pueda y llega hasta su garganta, dónde no puedo más y eyaculo. Dios! Qué linda sensación!  
Luego se pone arriba mío y empiezo a lamer sus tetas. Son grandes, naturales y suaves. Primero lamo los pezones y luego empiezo a succionarlas mientras ella acaricia mi pene. Trato de liberarme una vez más y... LO LOGRO!  
Empieza la acción. La levanto y la doy vuelta. Me arrojo sobre ella y se la meto. Empiezo a darle bien duro mientras masajeo sus tetas. Primero una, luego la otra, luego las dos, despues un pezon, mas tarde otro, luego los dos y por último todo.  
-Si, se invirtieron los papeles- le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le doy cada vez mas y mas duro, mas y mas fuerte.  
-Si, más rapido- es lo único que puede contestar.  
Ambos tenemos un orgasmo, mi semen corre a través de su útero y sus secreciones mojan todo mi pene. Me aparto de ella.  
-Más, más por favor- me suplica.  
Río con crueldad, ahora ella es la esclava. Soy mas fuerte que ella así que puedo darla vuelta y colocarla en posición de perrito. Mis 30 cm entran en ella. Gemimos de placer y empiezo a darle como si no hubiera mañana mientras manoseo con una mano sus senos y con la otra su vagina y le beso el cuello.  
Ella no puede con tantas cosas y empieza a despeinarme con una mano, lo que me vuelve loco y hace que le de más fuerte y más rápido. Sus gritos de placer deben haber despertado a toda la aldea pero nosotros seguimos sin inmutarnos.  
-Ya casi, un poquito más.  
Mi semen entra en su recto también y ella pide un minuto para descansar.  
No se lo concedo.  
Ella se tira sobre la cama y yo me abalanzo dispuesto a lamer su vagina hasta dejarla seca. Y lo logro. Su descanso consiste en gritar de placer hasta manchar la sabana con sus secreciones.  
Ahora la tiro al piso, agarro sus boca y hago que trague mi pene. Lo babea todo y lo masturba con ambas manos mientras la punta, el glande, es lamido por su lengua causándome mucho placer. Debe haber tragado mucho semen en mi eyaculación.  
Ronda Final.  
Se acuesta boca arriba y abre las piernas. Yo le introduzco suavemente la puntita y me muevo lentamente por un tiempo. Esto la vuelve loca.  
-Más adentro, más rápido, gallina, idiota, no sabes hacer nada, marica.  
Luego de una sarta de improperios que solo hacen que yo vaya mas lento, la agarro desprevenida y empiezo a darle. Tiene que agarrarse del respaldo de la cama de lo fuerte que se la estoy metiendo.  
-Eres un rey, Guido, eres mi rey, metemela más adentro, quiero que me salga por la boca. Eres el rey de los penes enormes. Tu puedes!  
Grita tan fuerte cuando tiene un orgasmo. Ya no puede más. Pero yo no he terminado. Me paro en la cama y empiezo a masturbarme, cada vez más rápido.  
-Eres una perrita, una perra mala, eres mi perra mala. Mi esclava sexual, sólo eres eso- le digo, como parte de nuestra broma privada- abre la boca, nenita, es hora de la lechita caliente.  
Ella la abre, obediente, y toma su merienda. Un vaso de leche calentita y nutritiva. Nos acostamos y nos besamos hasta el amanecer.  
Definitivamente el mejor regalo que he tenido.


End file.
